<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Groot scares the Guardians by MagicalMesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597712">Groot scares the Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss'>MagicalMesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot tries to scare all the Guardians, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Groot scares the Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to point out any mistakes, this work is unbetaed.<br/>As always enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groot wanted to scare all the guardians aboard the Milano. He thought it would be funny. Sneaking around and giving them an unexpected surprise. It will also help to improve his stealth skills. Stealth was essential when working as part of the Guardians of the Galaxy. You never knew when you had to sneak around undetected. Groot made mental list of the other reasons why. <em>I am Groot, I am Groot....I am Groot..I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I AM GROOT..I AM GROOT.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Gamora</p><p> </p><p>First up was Gamora. He hid in her room on top of her locker, beside the opening of the door, luckily it was also the darkest corner of the room. He backed up against the wall, the doorway on his left. Pushing his big brown eyes against the gap in the door, he waited for Gamora’s arrival, soft light poured through the door’s gap.</p><p>Upon hearing footsteps, Groot braced himself, leaning quietly against the wall. The door squeaked open.</p><p>‘I AM GROOT’ the twig shouts jumping out in front of Gamora.</p><p>Gamora was about to move into a defensive stance but stopped when she spotted Groot staring up at her, mouth open as he shouted ‘I am Groot’ again. Gamora looked taken aback, but not scared.</p><p>‘Hi Groot’ she says relaxing her posture and leaning down to Groot’s level.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ he mumbles to himself, disappointed.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ Gamora asks gently.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ he confesses.</p><p>‘Don’t worry Groot you will get better. All you need is practice; she replied, reassuring him.</p><p>‘Quill gave me some gummy bears, would you like some’ Gamora offers fondly. Poor Groot. Sadness and disappointment etched on his small face.</p><p>‘I am Groot..I am Groot’ he says reaching for the bag. Groot was determined to try another tactic on the Drax this time.</p><p> </p><p>Drax</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Groot gathered up his shattered courage to try to scare Drax. He wasn’t sure where Drax was, so he went to Rocket to get help. Rocket was bent over repairing the Hadron Enforcer from the battle on Xandar. Walking over Groot climbed up beside Rocket. He sat on the workbench beside Rocket.</p><p>‘Hey buddy’ Rocket greets.</p><p>‘I am Groot. I am Groot...I am Groot’ he asks after greeting Rocket back.</p><p>‘Last time I saw Drax he was complaining that he was hungry. He probably went to get food.</p><p>‘I am Groot’, nodding he climbs down in search for Drax.</p><p>This time Groot goes straight to the kitchen. Drax isn't there yet so Groot decides to hide before he arrives. The young sapling makes his way up onto the countertop. The countertop is cluttered with utensils, leftover food, rubbish and weapons. Maneuvering around the objects, Groot pushed his way over to the Kettle, which lay crammed against the wall beside a stack of pots. Drax always uses the kettle for his herbal tea..so this is the perfect hiding spot. Apparently, he thinks that the tea helps improve his invisibility abilities.</p><p>Sliding slightly behind the kettle Groot waited. He plans to stay in plain sight and then boom ‘I am Groot’ when Drax least expects it. Drax arrives ten minutes later. Footsteps echoing off the floor as he moves around grabbing food. Groot remained frozen, hiding behind the kettle, brown eyes marking his every movement as he came closer. Butterflies pooled in his stomach. When Drax was close enough, cup in hand, he moves out from behind the kettle and booms-</p><p>‘I am Groot!’, in a gravelly and husky voice, hoping his tone is sinister.</p><p>‘Goot. I did not see you there’</p><p>‘You almost scared me there’ he adds sensing disappointment rolling off the twig in waves. Sparking silver-brown eyes looking up at him. Luckily Gamora tipped him off about Groot’s schemes.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ the sapling replies with newfound confidence. He was pleased that he at least kind of, scared Drax.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ he chimes.</p><p>‘Who didn’t you scare yet?’</p><p>‘IamGroot..’</p><p>‘Whoever is your next target, make sure they don’t see it coming. Stealth is key, be sure that you aren’t spotted or heard sneaking around. And. Most importantly do not, I repeat DO NOT....do anything that will make them suspicious.</p><p>Groot only nods every now and then as he absorbs the advice.</p><p> </p><p>Rocket</p><p> </p><p>Rocket spends most of his time in the upper deck where the ship’s controls are located. This time Groot covered his face in scary white war-paint with smudged black circles surrounding both eyes. He wore charcoal-black clothing. When he scares Rocket, all the raccoon will see is a pale floating face in the air. Hopefully this will scare the living daylights of his adoptive father. Groot knew for a fact that ghosts scared the shit out of Rocket.</p><p>Groot sat up on top of the control pane opposite the seat where Rocket normally sat. He stretched himself to look taller and tilted his head slightly. The not-raccoon sauntered in a few minutes later, sitting down as he flipped switches and pressed buttons. Groot waited silently in the corner, still unnoticed by Rocket.</p><p>Growing impatient Groot debates moving closer but then thinks against it. However, his body leans forward without his permission. His eyes widen in shock as he loses his balance, he spreads out his branches in a last effort, but is was futile. Groot fell to the ground with a soft thump. He groaned in pain as he curled up on himself.</p><p>‘Shit’, Rocket swears while jumping up and dashing to the young sapling who lay sprawled on the floor of the Milano.</p><p>‘Groot, you alright buddy?’ Rocket askes, worried.</p><p>‘I am Groot’, he sniffles while sitting up and rubbing his side and left knee. Thankfully it wasn’t a serious injury and only a small fall.</p><p>‘What ya got on your face?’</p><p>Groot told Rocket what he was trying to do, while Rocket rubbed small circles into his back before picking him up and placing him on his shoulder. Rocket’s shoulders were one Groot’s favorite placers to be.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t worry buddy’, hitting a button he continues, ‘we all make mistakes sometimes. You will get better I'm sure of it. You need any help scaring them?</p><p>‘I am Groot..I am Groot’</p><p>‘Ok, you got it. No help needed. But make sure I am around to see Star-munch’s reaction’....’I bet it will be priceless’ he snickers.</p><p> </p><p>Quill</p><p> </p><p>Quill was the last target. He was immersed in a halopad, a big sandwich clenched in his hand as he hummed softly to himself, barely noticing as Groot crept into the kitchen quietly. However, Rocket, his adoptive father who was sitting across from Peter saw everything. He raised a questioning eyebrow but didn’t say anything, while he watched with concealed amusement as Groot sneaked closer as quiet as a mouse.</p><p>Groot quick leaped over to the ventilation pipe that was behind Peter making sure to avoid Peter’s gaze. His small stature helped him go unnoticed. A small rope swung loosely across his back. He clung onto the pipe tightly using both branches to pull himself up. Groot looked up towards the ceiling, the pipe towered above him, twisting and turning around other pipes. The young sapling could feel himself growing tired as both his arms and legs began to ache. <em>I AM GROO</em>T he mumbled silently to himself; he wasn’t giving up just yet. With newfound perseverance he climbed to the top of pipe. Grabbing the rope, he threw it around the pipe. After tying a tight knot Groot tugged the rope to make sure it was secure.</p><p>One second, he was peering down at Peter form above. The next second Groot jumped off the pipe clinging onto the rope as he launched himself straight for Peter. ‘I AM GROOT’ he screamed as he landed directly on front of Peter’s eyes. He almost hit him in the face.</p><p>‘Ahhhh’ Peter wailed as he was scared to death. Groot falling out of the sky, from nowhere, scared the shit out of him. Peter dropped his sandwich while he stumbled back and fell off the chair. Groot dangled from the celling pipe as he said ‘I am Groot ‘, a smug look adorned his face.</p><p>‘What the hell Groot’ Peter whined, pouting.</p><p>‘Ohhhh hooo. Poor Quill’ Rocked snickers while he laughs his ugly laugh.</p><p>‘All Groot said was, Boo’ Rocked teased still laughing uncontrollably. ‘He got you good Star-munch’ he was so proud of his little twig.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ the twig says beaming at Rocket.</p><p>‘Woah...dude, that’s not fair, I was listening to my mixtape. You also made me drop my sandwich... now you have to make me another one’. He looks at Groot pointedly. ‘Groot’</p><p>‘I am Groot, I am Groot....I am Groot’</p><p>‘What do you mean you can’t help it, that’s not a proper reason. Apologize now and make me ano..’</p><p>‘Ahh Star-douche don’t pester Groot about your food, it’s not his fault that you scare easily. Isn’t that right Groot’</p><p>‘I am Groot’ Groot agrees nodding as he lowers himself to the table. Dropping the rope Groot walks over to face Peter.</p><p>‘I am Groot..I am Groot’</p><p>‘Thanks Groot ‘, Peter says smiling. ‘I am fine...Rocket maybe you can learn some manners from Groot here. ‘</p><p>‘Nice job’ Rocket says still amused as he congratulates Groot’s achievement.</p><p>‘I am Groot’ he chimed leaving to find another guardian to scare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>